Hidden Bullet 1 - Mukuro's Illusion - Vietnamese Ver
by C-Pro
Summary: Light novel của KHR - có người dịch part 1,2 rồi nên mình chì làm từ part 3


**Title: Hidden Bullet 1 - Mukuro - Illusion part III - VietNamese Ver.**

 _Series: Katekyo Hitman REBORN!_

 _Media type: Novel_

 _Translated by: shiroro [Eng], Min Cielo aka C-Pro [Viet]_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own this series, but please do not alter my translations, copy and paste to forums/journals/etc._

* * *

Lần đầu tiên Masato đấm một người là khi cậu vào năm 3 trung học. Thể lực cậu rất yếu ớt nên bố đã bắt cậu phải tham gia lớp Karate. Mọi thứ vẫn diễn ra suôn sẻ cho đến một ngày, Masato đấm vào mặt bạn tập của cậu. Cậu không bao giờ quên cảm giác lúc đó.

Cảm giác hơi ấm của da và độ cứng của xương chống lại cú đấm của cậu. Nó như thể... cảm giác đấm vào một sinh vật sống và máu nóng lan khắp cơ thể-

"Um..."

"!"

Masato xua tan suy nghĩ trong đầu, chú ý đến sự có mặt của Kabane, người đang ngập ngừng bước vào văn phòng hội học sinh.

"U-um... xin chào..."

Thái độ của Kabane không được tự nhiên. Cũng giống Masato lúc này. Không thể duy trì sự im lặng lúng túng này mãi, Kabane nói tiếp.

"H-Hôm nay cậu cũng làm nó hả? Xóa mấy bức graffiti trên tường..."

"..."

"Oh, hay là chúng ta sẽ sửa cửa sổ? Hay trồng lại hoa trong vườn? Hoặc là lại có rác, chúng ta sẽ đổ chúng thay vì..."

"..."

"H-Hôm nay khá là yên tĩnh nhỉ? Hình như có nhiều người nghỉ học. Tớ đoán là tất cả vì việc hôm qua..."

"!"

Sắc mặt Masato đột nhiên thay đổi.

"Ah..."

Kabane lập tức lấy tay che miệng, nhưng quá muộn rồi.

"Kabane-kun."

"V-Vâng!"

"Cậu có nói với ai... về việc hôm qua?"

"K-Không có! Tớ không nói với ai hết!"

"Oh..."

Masato lầm bầm như thể đang rất mệt mỏi, ngặm tóc mai.

Kabane chỉ đứng quan sát với cái nhìn lo lắng.

Ánh nhìn của cậu bằng cách này hay cách khác khiến cảm xúc lẫn lộn trong Masato có phần dịu đi chút ít.

Thực tế, sự giúp đỡ của người bạn tri kỉ Kabane luôn giúp cậu cảm thấy ấm lòng.

"Phew..."

Sao cũng được, phải quên chuyện hôm qua đi.

Đó chỉ là tai nạn.

Cậu sẽ không bao giờ dùng tới bạo lực lần nữa.

Đó là cách đúng đắn, hòa bình nhất để thay đổi ngôi trường khỏi hình ảnh hiện tại.

"Ừ... không còn cách nào khác... từ giờ, chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục..."

"Hey, Hitsuji."

Trong một khoảnh khắc.

Vị khách không mời tiến vào văn phòng hội học sinh.

"Mày đang lầm bầm một mình cái gì thế hả?"

"Yaginuma..."

Đầu băng bó, khuôn mặt sưng phồng, Yaginuma làm ra vẻ mạnh mẽ bằng cách đút tay vào túi quần.

"Lại đây. Tao có chuyện muốn nói."

Tầng thượng cũng giống như lưng trường, chi chít những hình vẽ ngệch ngoạc trên sàn. Cơn gió đông lạnh lẽo thổi qua, lúc này, chỉ có Yaginuma và Masato.

"Tao quyết định sẽ theo Mukuro-san."

"!"

Bất giác cơ thể Masato run rẩy trước những từ nghe được.

"... Cậu nghiêm túc đấy hả?"

"Tao không thể làm gì khác!"

Đột nhiên thét lớn, Yaginuma co rúm lại vì cơn đau từ vết thương. Ánh mắt chứa đầy giận dữ và hối tiếc.

"Chỉ trong một chốc! Hơn năm mươi người bọn tao chỉ trong chớp mắt! Hắn quá mạnh! Nếu như tao không theo hắn... Tất cả chúng tao sẽ bị nghiền nát..."

Những cảm xúc mãnh liệt hoàn toàn khống chế Yaginuma.

Cảm xúc mang tên-kinh hoàng.

"Sao cậu lại nói với tôi điều này?"

"Chỉ là một lời khuyên. Đừng chống đối Mukuro-san. Ai mà biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Bọn tao đã lờ những việc mày làm suốt thời gian dài. Nhưng Mukuro-san thì không có chuyện đó đâu.

Yaginuma siết mạnh vai Masato, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu.

"Chỉ cần im lặng và ở yên đó thôi. Rồi mày sẽ yên ổn."

"..."

"Hitsuji!"

"... Tôi không thể."

Masato lầm bầm yếu ớt.

"Nếu tôi từ bỏ, ai sẽ làm ngôi trường này tốt hơn? Mọi thứ tôi đã làm còn ý nghĩa gì nữa?"

"Mày mở mắt ra đi!"

CRASH!

Yaginuma níu chặt cổ áo Masato, ấn mạnh vào hàng rào vừa đủ để khỏi rơi xuống.

"Mọi thứ đã chẳng có ý nghĩa gì từ khi bắt đầu rồi! Mày làm mọi thứ một mình, không ai theo mày cả! Mày thì thay đổi được cái gì?!"

"Ugh..."

"Đây là nơi thế đấy! Không, mọi nơi đều thế này thôi! Kẻ mạnh sẽ có được thứ mình muốn! Không có chỗ cho những hành động yếu ớt như thế này!"

"Tôi sẽ không dừng... không bao giờ..."

"Từ bỏ đi! Hay là, mày định nói mày mạnh hơn Mukuro?!"

"!"

Cảnh tượng ghê tởm trước khi quay về trong tâm trí cậu. Mùi máu lan tỏa khắp nới-

Đối với Jyoshima... cậu...

"Không!"

Yaginuma hạ nấm đấm run rẩy khi Masato đột nhiên hét lên.

Nghe cậu tuyên bố, Yaginuma khịt mũi khinh bỉ.

"Được thôi. Mày cũng biết rồi đấy. Chưa có gì xong đâu."

"Không... tôi..."

"Mày đếch có gì ngoài lời nói! Mày có cố gắng thì cũng chẳng thay đổi được gì. Mày chỉ được cái miệng là hay."

"Không...không..."

Masato bắt đầu run rẩy, khuỵu trên đầu gối.

Sợ hãi. Nhưng không phải vì Mukuro hay Yaginuma.

Nỗi sợ hãi đã chối bỏ giấc mơ luôn song hành cùng cậu. Nỗi sợ hãi đã đánh thức con dã thú ẩn sâu bên trong.

"Cứ làm gì mày muốn. Cứ làm một thằng con ngoan đến hết đời đi. Đến chừng nào không ai quan tâm đến mày nữa."

Yaginuma tiếp tục chế nhạo không tiếc lời.

"Mày khác trước quá. Mày đã luôn ngang sức với tao trong Karate, mày luôn đứng trên người khác. Có chuyện gì với mày bây giờ thế? Thằng sâu bọ. Không, thậm chí còn không bằng..."

"Im đi!"

Tiếng hét đau đớn xé toạt không trung.

"Đừng có nhìn tôi như thể... đừng... nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt đó..." Masato lảo đảo đứng dậy.

Cậu nhấc mình dậy, khuôn mặt chứa những biểu cảm khó lí giải, bạo lực, khát máu. Masato nhìn Yaginuma chằm chằm.

"Tao không muốn bị mày chỉ trích! Người như mày, chỉ biết oang oang như một thằng nhóc sau khi trở thành kẻ tôi tớ của Mukuro!"

"! Mày!"

Yaginuma bắt đầu điên tiết. Tung một cú đấm về phía Masato với bàn tay băng bó.

"Waaaahhhhhhhh!"

Chỉ trong khoảnh khắc.

Masato tránh cú đấm của Yaginuma, tung một cú móc theo bản năng.

Whack!

Trúng rồi.

Thẳng vào mặt Yaginuma.

"Uwoooooooooooooh!"

Ngồi lên người Yaginuma, đang ngã ngửa ra đất, Masato đấm liên tiếp vào mặt cậu ta.

"Wahhh! WAHHH!"

Một lần, rồi lần nữa.

Thét lên ầm ĩ, nước mắt trào ra-

Không ngừng.

Masato cứ đấm... liên tục.

Thump thump thump. . .

Khu vực xung quanh không một bóng người, tiếng bước chân vang vọng trên cầu thang dẫn lên sân thượng.

Nhân chứng cho sự kiện tàn nhẫn đang diễn ra, biểu cảm đau đớn khắc sâu trên mặt người con trai. Như thể muốn che đi, người kia kéo mũ sụp xuống mắt.

"Đúng là một cảnh tượng hiếm thấy. "

"!"

Một giọng nói thình lình vang vọng từ phía sau lưng, cậu thở gấp quay đầu.

"Từ khi nào..."

"Tôi tình cờ thấy cậu ở đây. Nhưng nhìn trộm như thế là không tốt đâu."

"Ugh..."

Nghiến răng phẫn nộ, cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào kẻ đang khẽ cười.

"Anh. Anh định làm gì với ngôi trường này?"

"Tôi định làm gì? Một học sinh thì phải đến trường. Tôi là học sinh gương mẫu. Tôi chưa bao giờ vắng mặt từ khi nhập học."

"Đừng có đùa! Anh nghĩ gì mà dám làm thế..."

"Sao cậu lại điên lên với tôi?"

Im lặng. Có thứ gì đó siết chặt lấy tim cậu.

"Cậu cảm thấy bản thân không tin tưởng cậu ta? Vì thế nên cậu mới ở đây để xem cái gì đang diễn ra?"

"..."

"Phải vậy không... senpai?"

"!"

Senpai- lời thì thầm ngọt ngào, à không, cay đắng bên tai, lời thì thầm của ác quỷ.

"Ugh... ugh..."

"Oh, làm ơn đừng cố chịu đựng nữa. Tôi không quan tâm, nhưng đừng có phá hoại trò chơi của tôi. Vâng, mà cậu cũng không thể."

Dịu dàng đối mặt cậu trai, một chút bóng tối thoáng qua.

"Cậu là nô lệ của tôi, Lancia."

Giọng nói ấm áp, chứa đựng bóng đêm vô tận, thoang thoảng bên tai.


End file.
